1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste compression devices with a fee calculation function, and more particularly, to a processing device for shaking and compressing wastes and calculating the quantity of the wastes, and includes a casing having therein a storage cart for holding the waste, a vibration unit, and a compression unit, and more particularly, to a waste compression device with a fee calculation function, wherein the waste compression device comprises a casing having therein a control unit and a sensor of a compression unit for controlling the vibration unit, as well as an interface unit and a ticketing unit which are controlled by the control unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Recyclable wastes include aluminum foil bags, iron cans, aluminum cans, and plastic bottles. A conventional method for recycling the waste involves sorting collected wastes into paper, metal, and plastics, and then compressing various wastes with a compressor to reduce the volume of the wastes and thereby facilitate the storage and delivery thereof.
However, plenty of the wastes are liquid containers, such as bottles and cans; hence, residual liquid inside the containers is likely to leak into the surroundings. In particular, upon compression of the wastes, the residual liquid escapes from the containers to thereby end up in the surroundings completely and accumulate in the form of waste liquid. When exposed to air and sunshine for a long period of time, the waste liquid is likely to rot, ferment, and breed germs, mosquitoes, and flies to the detriment of environmental hygiene.
To solve the above problems, a commercially available waste compressing and freezing locker with storing, freezing, and compressing functions is put forth according to the prior art. Bags of wastes are cast into the waste compressing and freezing locker and compressed therein. Inside the waste compressing and freezing locker, the wastes and waste liquid therein are frozen and prevented from causing environmental pollution.
To encourage consumers to take the initiative in recycling wastes, some warehouse stores and convenience stores offer customers various coupons in exchange for recyclable wastes. The coupons are required for joining a points reward scheme or receiving a cash discount or a gift. However, the waste compressing and freezing locker determines the quantity of wastes therein by weighing the wastes. If the quantity of the wastes is assessed by the quantity of bottles and cans, the assessment result will be inaccurate.
Furthermore, the prior art teaches counting the bottles and cans of wastes with a commercially available barcode scanning device. However, it is incapable of compressing and freezing wastes, not to mention that the barcode on the bottles and cans is susceptible to damage and is likely to be smeared, thereby compromising the accuracy of barcode scanning. Accordingly, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.